


Melody of the Music

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleswap, Taakitz Week, Tentacle Sex, bard kravitz, reaper taako, this is the fluffiest fucking tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Kravitz wasn't sure when his life had fallen so completely out on his control. He'd say it was around the time when he first met Taako, but no, he hadn't had any idea what he was doing long before that. Still, Taako coming into his life had certainly been a turning point, and instead of it ending up with him in death jail, at some point he actually managed to start dating the reaper.He wasn't complaining about that at all though, not in the slightest. Honestly, he didn't really see what an ancient, powerful,beautifulreaper like Taako would see in him, but he wanted to make it worth it for him.And he might've thought of a few spells that could be used rather effectively with that.





	Melody of the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompts: 
> 
> Roleswap  
> Fun with magic ;)  
> "This is a terrible idea and I love you."

Kravitz wasn’t sure when he had managed to so thoroughly lose control of his life in general. He’d say it stemmed back to when he had first met Taako, but no. No, he had a feeling it went well beyond that. Really thinking back on it, he wasn’t sure if he could remember a time when he  _ did _ have control. Which explained why he for the life of him he couldn’t pinpoint the moment where it slipped away.

Of course, that wasn’t to say there wasn’t a noticeable and significant loss of control when Taako came into the picture. He was a metaphorical nail in the coffin. Maybe not metaphorical? He’d certainly tried to make it literal when they first met.

He was death. He was literally death, so like, nail in the coffin, it was- okay, it was kind of on the nose there.

Somehow though, Kravitz and his teammates weren’t all locked for all time in the eternal stockade. Which was a bit of a surprise for Kravitz, he had expected the Raven Queen to be a bit more strict in enforcing the rules of life and death.

Although, he supposed he hadn’t expected those under her command to be quite so eccentric either. And yet here they were.

Kravitz wasn’t sure how, but at some point he had ended up dating the grim reaper. Which was actually pretty great. Taako was- he was incredible, honestly.

He was unpredictable, and enchanting, and so completely ridiculous. Kravitz had to be careful to keep from choking whenever he drank something around him, because he’d go blurting out things that would make Kravitz double over in laughter.

And Kravitz, well, he wanted to give some of that back. He wanted- well, he wanted to impress Taako, he supposed. It wasn’t a doubt that he was incredible, and Kravitz couldn’t understand why he had taken such an interest in him of all people.

Sure, Taako had mentioned his looks on many occasions. Basically since they first met (’Come on my fella, what’s a guy gotta do to lure someone as handsome as you in here?’) but it actually seemed pretty early on that Taako wasn’t solely focused on looks. Kravitz might’ve cast him off as a somewhat shallow and superficial person if he hadn’t taken the time to know him. He had taken that time though, and Taako had done nothing but surprise him.

This ancient, powerful and  _ beautiful _ grim reaper was somehow genuinely into him, despite the fact that he had death crimes on the book that no one knew what to make of.

And so, he wanted to do something for him. In appreciation.

“You’ve seemed awfully contemplative my dude, what’s up?” Taako asked, breaking him out of his thoughts some. They were currently lounging in Kravtiz’s room on the moon, Taako having brought him back here after their date.

“I’m contemplating,” Kravitz answered back easily, causing Taako to give a small snort of a laugh. He was leaning against Kravitz, and turned somewhat to muffle his laughter in the crook of his neck. The feel of Taako’s skin sent a slight chill down his spine, and he was still getting used to that. People often commented on how cold Kravitz was, but that seemed to be nothing in comparison to a dead man.

“Yeah okay, fair enough my guy,” Taako laughed, and because he could Kravitz wrapped one of his arms around him. It was nice, and Taako tended to warm up if exposed to enough body heat. It never seemed to quite be as much as if he was alive, but it was interesting, to say the least. “You gonna let cha’ boy in on what exactly it is you’re thinking of, or is it some death criminal secret?” he asked, and Kravitz rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know how you can be so casual about that, but also I really don’t believe it’s accurate,” he said, and Taako shrugged against him.

“Eh, I believe you believe that. So like, whatever happened it was probably out of y’alls control. Being an unwitting victim of death crimes isn’t something anyone can blame you for,” Taako said, and Kravitz supposed that made sense. “Also, you’re real hot, so that helps a lot,” he added, and Kravitz laughed.

“What, so do you let every pretty face go free?” he teased, even though he knew very well that wasn’t the case.

“Nah, just you. Believe me, if it was good looks that offset someone’s crimes your pal Merle would be so fucking arrested right now,” Taako said.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Kravitz agreed.

“So, you were thinking of something?” Taako pressed, and right. He loved hanging out with Taako, enjoying his company and talking to him. It didn’t seem like the undead elf was ever bored with that either. Still, he had gotten an idea in his head, and he figured now was as good a time as any to throw it out there.

“I was, yes,” he admitted, and he guessed there was something in his tone of voice because Taako shifted in his arms. When he turned to face him there was an almost terrifying grin on his face.

“What kind of things, hmm?” he asked, a somewhat fault innocence to his voice.

“Well, um,” okay, this was the hard part, because Kravitz would not consider himself to be particularly smooth with these sorts of things. Especially like, considering what he had in mind. “Do you remember the first thing I said to you?"

“Well fuck is that some sort of salt monster?” Taako said almost immediately, and Kravitz snorted in laughter somewhat.

“Okay, not the first thing, I forgot about that,” he admitted. Taako was chewing on his bottom lip now, seeming to think over the night they had met.

“If memory serves, and I’ll have you know my brain is a fucking steel trap, the next thing you said was ‘oy mate, what’s your name I’m going to tentacle the fuck out of you.’” Taako said, and yep, that was the one.

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” he said, and Taako raised his eyebrows in interest at that.

“Cool cool, so, what exactly about that were you contemplating?” he asked. He had a grin stretching across his face that even though they had an agreement made Kravitz worried he was about to be destroyed.

“Um, well I was thinking that, I mean, I suppose it was probably a joke, but you had seemed pretty interested in the idea during um. Back then,” he sort of fumbled out. He couldn’t be surprised or blame Taako when he collapsed into a fit of giggles against him.

“Well shit, someone’s a  _ kinky boy,”  _ Taako said when he managed to recover somewhat from his bout of laughter. Kravitz rolled his eyes, thankful for how difficult it was to tell that he was blushing.

“Please, if you could phrase it in literally any other way,” he said, mock pleading.

_ “Nasty boy.” _

“Nope, that’s worse. Somehow you made it worse,” Kravitz said, Taako snickering to himself. “Anyway, it’s fine if you’re not interested in anything like that. Or if you are, or if you are but you aren’t in the mood right now, or anything at all really,” he said, rambling.

“My dude,” Taako cut in, and he couldn’t quite tell what Taako was thinking right now. Sometimes it was so difficult to read him.

“I am so fucking about this,” he said after a moment of silence, and this time Kravitz couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Seriously, I am so down. This is a terrible idea and I love you,” he added, and Kravitz stopped laughing at that. Taako seemed to realize what he’d said, and he actually looked nervous.

Kravitz considered saying it back, he was- he did love Taako, at least he was pretty sure he did at this point. He’d always been one to fall fast.

It had clearly been a casual slip of the tongue though, he hadn’t meant to let that out then. Instead of drawing attention to it Kravitz just smiled at him.

“I don’t see where you get off calling me the kinky one, when you’re so excited about it,” he teased, not that it seemed to bother Taako any. In fact it seemed to relax him some, the topic continuing on without it being pointed out. Taako shifted somewhat where he was leaning against Kravitz, and the next thing he felt were cold lips against his neck.

“Yeah, but no one would be surprised to know that death is into some weird shit. You on the other hand, that’s some fucking hidden depths right there,” Taako said between pressing kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

“What can I say, I’m multidimensional,” Kravitz said, leaning his head back some to give Taako more access. Shifting his hands down, he slid them underneath his shirt. Taako would usually forgo his thick reaper cloak once they were inside. So there wasn’t an extravagant amount of clothes to get through before he reached skin. Taako seemed to almost shiver against him at the simple touch, and Kravitz wondered not for the first time how the temperature difference felt from his end.

Before Kravitz could do so much as try to get his shirt off though Taako was pulling away from him.

“So, about the tentacles?” he asked, and Kravitz laughed nervously at that.

“Yes, well um, I’m not going to actually attack you with them, like uh, like before,” he said. It was difficult trying to figure out a way to explain this without making it sound like he’d been carefully planning it out and thinking about it. He kind of had been, but still.

“Not quite as kinky,” Taako said, with a fake disappointed tone to his voice.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he joked. “But yes, I think I can um, get them to hold you, and uh, you know,” he said, waving his hand in a motion that didn’t actually symbolize anything.

“Nope, I don’t know what you’re talking about my man. You think you can get them to do what?” Taako asked, taunting him.

“Fuck you,” Kravitz said bluntly, both as an explanation and a general summation of his feelings at the moment. Taako seemed to get the double meaning, snickering for a moment before letting up.

“Yeah alright, sounds good my dude,” he said. Without any other sort of preamble pulled Kravitz into a kiss, which he happily returned. His mouth was cold and a little weird, but Taako made up for it with enthusiasm, to say the least.

Moving his hands back to their previous position, Kravitz drew his fingers up and down his sides and along his back. Taking the moment to touch him lazily. After a few moments though he started tugging at his shirt and Taako got the picture, separating enough for Kravitz to remove that. He knew that Taako could fade his clothes away at will, but he always seemed to enjoy Kravitz undressing him instead.

As soon as his shirt was off Taako was right back on him, kissing him. Slim fingers worked to undo the buttons on his shirt and get rid of that whole thing, which Kravitz was not about to complain about. As he did that Kravitz had let his hands travel even further now, undoing the fancy belt-riboon-tie thing that held the elaborate skirt Taako had worn on their date in place. It took a little bit longer than Kravitz would’ve liked. He blamed that on the fact that it was a very complicated set of ties and Taako was being very distracting with his tongue in his mouth.

Once Kravitz’s shirt was off and pretty much all of Taako’s clothes were he pulled away from the kiss. There was a quick moment where he saw Taako pouting before he seemed to remember that there was a lot more coming with this.

Untangling himself from Taako, Kravitz reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the lyre he had resting there. Taako quickly got the picture, smiling and sitting back.

“Any specific place you want me?” he asked.

“Everywhere?” Kravitz answered, only partially joking.

“I meant in the room my dude, but nice,” he said, and Kravitz did a quick glance around the room as he decided for sure.

“I think the bed should be fine, and um, safest,” he said, and Taako nodded. As much as he didn't want to stop touching Taako, Kravitz climbed off the bed. Taako spread himself out in an exaggerated manner to fill up the space he'd left, posing as he did. “You’re ridiculous,” Kravitz said, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Taako said, and there was this edge of nervousness in his voice again.

“You’re right, I do,” Kravitz said, letting his voice sound as sincere as he felt about that. Taako seemed to get it, and he was dead so he didn’t blush, but his long ears twitched in a telltale sign of fluster.

Instead of saying anything else or let the silence stretch long enough for Taako to blurt something out and ruin the mood (god, how the fuck was he making tentacles  _ romantic?) _ Kravitz held up his lyre, plucking a soft, short melody to bring forth the spell he wanted.

Taako for his part didn’t flinch in the slightest as several arcane tentacle like forms rose up around him. In fact, he stayed perfectly in his ‘draw me like one of your Goldcliff girls’ pose.

Plucking a few more notes on his lyre, the tentacles shifted under his magic. They had been sort of aimlessly wiggling around, waiting for some sort of command since they weren’t summoned to attack. He didn’t have them do much of anything right away, a few of them wrapping loosely around his legs. The largest one lazily curled around his waist, as if to hold him in place.

“I get to be serenaded too huh? Really Krav, you should’ve brought this up sooner,” Taako said. Kravitz chuckled, commanding the tentacles with his music to move further up his body, tightening their grip some as they did.

“We’ve only been dating for a few month Taako. I’m pretty sure this is about the earliest one should bring arcane tentacles into the bedroom,” he said, and Taako laughed.

“You know, I’m not sure why I’m surprised actually. I’ve yet to meet a bard that wasn’t at least a little freaky,” Taako said, and Kravitz rolled his eyes.

“I’d be offended but I honestly can’t argue with that,” he said, bringing the tentacles the rest of the way up his legs. Taako was still laid out in a bit of a ridiculous pose, and so Kravitz played a few more demanding notes. Several of the tentacles moving to wrap around his arms before they all shifted, rearranging Taako as carefully as he could until he was sitting back on his knees somewhat. He knew it took a lot to actually hurt Taako, being an undead reaper and all, but he still wanted to be careful.

“You’re sure this is alright?” he asked, wanting to double check before he did anything for real.

“Hell yeah my man, fucking ravage me with your freaky sex tentacles,” Taako said. Neither of them were very good at being serious about these sorts of things, but Kravitz appreciated the humor. It was easy and casual enough that it meant Taako really was alright with this, which was a relief.

Instead of saying anything else, Kravitz started up another soft little melody on his lyre. The tentacles reacted to the magic, several smaller ones shifting to where Taako was already half hard. A few of the larger ones joined the one that was wrapped around his stomach, curling around his center and hips to hold him in place.

Over the soft music he could hear Taako suck in a a breath at the cool tendrils curling around his dick. His hips were trying to move to get more friction from the forms wrapped around him, but he couldn’t get much movement wrapped up as he was. Kravitz could feel himself starting to harden in his pants at the sight, because damn. Taako was just so fucking hot, or well, not hot. Not literally anyway, he was cold but- okay, getting distracted.

Kravitz left himself alone for now though, continuing to direct the tentacles with his magic to slowly tease at Taako. The smooth tendrils working him until he was fully hard and straining the slightest bit against the restraints.

“Hey babe, you like, gonna actually do anything anytime soon, or is cha’ boy here for the long haul?” Taako asked after a bit more, and Kravitz kept himself from laughing at the slight edge of desperation in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was there something you wanted me to do?” he asked, because Taako wasn’t the only one who could be an asshole here.

“Funny my dude, real funny,” Taako complained, pouting somewhat as the tentacles stayed loose around his dick.

“Come  _ ooon,” _ he whined, and with a few simple plucks of his lyre Kravitz tightened all the tendrils around him. The sudden action caused Taako to jerk his hips as much as he could. Kravitz was definitely starting to edge towards fully hard as well, but he continued to ignore himself so he could keep a handle on the spell.

Instead, he watched as he commanded the tendrils to curl and twist around Taako’s dick, a few of the smallest ones moving around to prod teasingly at his ass. Taako let out a soft moan at the treatment, and Kravitz was finding it hard to keep from touching himself now. Still, the sight in front of him was definitely worth it.

Taako tilted his head up some to look at him, and he was in no position to have such a teasing grin spread across his face at the sight of Kravitz. He wasn’t the one all wrapped up and panting in fucking sex tentacles after all.

“Like what you see my guy?” he asked, shifting back as much as he could on the ones still prodding at him teasingly.

“Always,” Kravitz managed, finding it harder to speak than he would’ve liked. He shouldn’t be surprised though, even when he wasn’t doing anything, he could still reduce Kravitz to a blithering mess.

Of course, Kravitz was still in control of this situation (only because Taako was letting him be. He knew for a fact that Taako could let his physical form melt away and be out of those restraints in a matter of seconds if he wished, but he  _ didn’t) _ so he easily commanded the tendrils to start working into him. They were small, and very slick, and Kravitz knew from experience that since Taako’s form was mostly a construct he could manipulate it to make things well, a bit easier.

Taako let out a moan of approval at that, still looking more smug than someone in his position had any right to be.

“Hey Krav,” he said after a moment, almost hilariously casual considering he was currently being ‘ravished by freaky sex tentacles.’

“Yes dear?” he asked, and somehow he felt like he sounded even less collected than Taako did. It really wasn’t fair. He was going to chalk it up to Taako being ancient and dead and stuff.

“Lemme suck your dick,” he said, and Kravitz wasn’t sure if he laughed or choked at that.

“It seems like you might be a little tied up at the moment for that,” he managed. When Taako groaned this time it wasn’t because of any of the tentacles working at him.

“You’re not allowed to make puns while you’re being so fucking hot,” he complained. Because he was kind of a dick Kravitz took that opportunity to make the tendrils work him harder when he wasn't expecting it. Taako couldn’t say anything for a moment, small whines of pleasure the only thing escaping him. After a bit Kravitz let up on them slightly, although Taako was still panting a bit as he spoke.

“Come on babe, I can multitask,” Taako pleaded, and Kravitz had to take a deep breath. He’d been straining in his pants for a while now, and to say it was tempting was an understatement. Taako might as well be a grand relic right now with the kind of thrall he was pulling him in with.

Changing up the melody he was picking out on his lyre somewhat, the tendrils shifted Taako so that he was leaning forward a bit more, positioned right at the edge of the bed. He made sure there were a few strong ones holding him up around his chest to keep him from tumbling forward, while leaving his arms mostly free now.

Moving closer, as soon as Kravitz was within reach Taako took advantage of having his hands free. Reaching out, he grabbed the hem of his pants and used those to yank Kravitz up to him before starting to undo them.

“Make sure you give me a sign if you need me to stop, or just let yourself out if you don’t think I’ll notice,” he said. He didn’t want Taako to feel trapped being tied up and his mouth, well, occupied.

“Holy fuck, you are too goddamn sweet dude,” Taako said, but he didn’t actually sound bothered by that at all. With that, Taako shoved his pants and underwear down, grabbing his dick and licking a strip up the underside of it. Kravitz felt his fingers stutter somewhat as he continued commanding the tentacles.

Then Taako took him into his mouth, and even warmed up like he was now it was still a little cool and weird. It felt too incredible for Kravitz to complain in the slightest though. It made it incredibly difficult to focus on keeping the tendrils under control, but he managed it. His music was a bit choppier, and in turn so was the movements of the tentacles.

From the way Taako was moaning around the length in his mouth though, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Kravitz felt himself starting to get close almost embarrassingly fast. Of course, he had been worked up for quite a while, watching Taako let himself be absolutely undone. With that in mind he felt it was a bit more reasonable.

Putting as much focus as he could on his spell, Kravitz started increasing the tempo of the music controlling the tentacles. They responded in turn, and Kravitz could see Taako’s back arc as he jerked his hips to help them along. The sight alone was nearly enough to push Kravitz to the edge. Then Taako was taking him into his mouth as deep as he could, moaning all the while. Kravitz was practically shaking as he tried to keep himself together long enough for Taako to finish first.

Thankfully, that didn’t take much longer, Kravitz bringing the song to a sort of crescendo. Taako squirmed as much as he could held tight as he was, the tentacles thrusting into him faster while the ones around his dick squeezed and curled around him. After a few more seconds of this Taako finally reached his peak, moaning deeply against Kravitz as he came.

That was it for him as well, his hips stuttering as he spilled over the edge, barely managing to keep the spell up to work Taako through his finish.

After a few moments Kravitz brought the song to an end, the tentacles dispelling as he did. Taako used the newfound freedom to slump down in a tired heap on the bed. Stretching his arms out, Taako made grabby hands in Kravitz direction. Chuckling, he climbed onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to the top of the reaper’s head.

“Um, was that alright?” Kravitz asked as Taako positioned himself snuggling up against him. There was barely any difference in temperature between the two of them now.

“Fuck yeah that was alright. I hope you weren't planning on that being a one time thing because I’ve got a  _ lot  _ of ideas now,” Taako said, and Kravitz laughed somewhat at that.

“I would be interested in trying those out perhaps. Later though,” he said, running a hand through Taako’s hair as he spoke.

“Hmm, fair enough, spell slots and shit, I get it,” Taako mumbled, like he wasn’t half asleep at this point. Kravitz was starting to doze off some as well, and it had been a pretty long day even before all that.

“Love you,” he muttered quietly, a part of him terrified that would somehow be too much too fast for the reaper. There was a long moment where Taako didn’t say anything. From the way he was curled up against Kravitz he couldn’t tell if he’d already fallen asleep or if he was ignoring him.

“Love ya too, kinky fucker,” Taako finally said, and Kravitz couldn’t help but snort in laughter.

“Can you please not call me a ‘kinky fucker’ when saying you love me?” he asked, not that it actually bothered him. This was just how Taako was, and he wouldn’t change any of that.

“I’m in love you with, Kinkvitz Nastybard,” Taako said with a completely straight face.

“Nope, never mind, love redacted. I fucking loath you, good gods,” he said in-between bursts of laughter. It really ruined the impact, as did the fact that he kept peppering Taako’s face in kisses.

“Yeah yeah, you hate me, you gonna let me get a fucking nap already or what?” Taako asked, and Kravitz rolled his eyes at that.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need to sleep,” he said, but Taako shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s nice,” he said, and Kravitz couldn’t argue with that. Shifting somewhat, Kravitz pulled a blanket up over the two of them. It didn’t take long at all before Taako was fully asleep, and Kravitz found himself following suit almost as quickly.

Kravitz couldn’t think of a time when he’d been less in control of his life.

But he also couldn't think of a time when he’d been this happy, either.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa so this is the first time i've written smut in like a year probably ~~and the first time i've written non-homestuck smut, thankfully these kinky fuckers are into tentacles~~ so i hope this isn't too bad. This was surprisingly fun to write, even if i was kinda nervous about it the whole time. still, those prompts just spoke to me, i had to do the cheesy tentasex


End file.
